dragonvaleworldfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Updates
Most Recent Update Updates 1.0-Current Mobile Use: '''Press on the full site link at bottom of page. If the page is the same press on the refresh button. |-| WWR= '''Update WWR __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update WWR' (1 November, 2016) *Worldwide Release of DragonVale World! 'Part 2' (10 November, 2016) *Hieroglyph Dragon was released to the market. *Ancient Path was released to the market. **Available after hatching a Hieroglyph Dragon. 'Update 1.6.3' (14 November, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements 'Part 3' (22 November, 2016) *Bountiful Dragon was released to the market. 'Part 4' (28 November, 2016) *Hieroglyph Dragon left the market. |-| 1.6= Update 1.6.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.6.0' (10 October, 2016) *A clean-up spell cast on the Dragonarium makes it a breeze to navigate your dragon collection and understand rarity through a 5-star rating system *Brand new Hibernation Cave lets you store dragons to free up habitat space (the replacement for locations) *Beautiful, unique new egg textures to admire and display *An updated Friends experience makes it easier to gift and receive Gems *Deep links magically remove extra taps throughout your play experience *25 new decorations to help transform your park into a aesthetic delight *Improved egg hatching makes it easier to choose between keeping the dragon, selling it, or displaying the egg as a pedestal *Learn more about gameplay and lore through the new and improved loading tips *New functionality in the Breeding Cave and Epic Breeding Island helps you figure out what dragons to collect next *Fire up some adorable text messages with DragonVale World Stickers *Mega Dragons and their artifacts Removed. Dragons morphed into enchanted versions of its non-mega variants and gems / dragoncash compensations were given *Gathered Item selling prices increased. Gathering costs and times modified. Items already put up to sale prior to update remain the same *The Arcane Airship was modified to adapt gathering changes *Dragonsai Dragons cost less food, but now makes a lot less gems 'Update 1.6.1' (20 October, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements 'Update 1.6.2' (31 October, 2016) *The witches and wizards are ever hard at work to make DragonVale World a magical experience! **Boosted the chance to breed Enchanted Dragons **Conjured a fix for Gem Boost issues **Cast bug-squashing spells and anti-crash charms *If you’re experiencing issues, please contact customer service by going to the Settings menu and tapping the Support button. |-| 1.5= Update 1.5.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.5.0' (15 August, 2016) Features brew and fixes bubble, download this update on the double! *Easily complete your dragon collection by purchasing dragons right from the Dragonarium (dragons are no longer sold at the market with the exception of Daily, Limited, unobtained primary dragons, and Dragonsai Dragons) *Awesome Daily Dragon sales in the newly redesigned Market *Get to your delightful dragons ASAP with faster park loading *New language selection option lets you play in 11 languages: English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Portuguese, Russian, Korean, Japanese, Simplified Chinese, or Traditional Chinese *New daily discounted dragons *Modified breeding/incubation times of some dragons *Enchanted dragons can no longer be purchased before unlocking its unenchanted variant 'Update 1.5.1' (31 October, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements 'Update 1.5.2' (9 September, 2016) *Minor bug fixes and improvements *Food Plots now produce 16% more food *Improved Waterfall animation of Rainbow Habitat |-| 1.4= Update 1.4.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Part 1' (6 August, 2016) *The wizards and witches have discovered AMAZING new decorations, habitats, and 20 NEW dragons! the spells to summon these dragons are very powerful, and some parks were reset. As an apology, there will be GENEROUS rewards waiting in those parks' Inboxes! *DragonVale World scholars predict there’s an EPIC limited time Hieroglyph Dragon coming! Can you collect it before time runs out?! *Dragon breeding is easier than ever, and now dragons can reach LEVEL 20! *Collect the ENCHANTED version of every dragon, which yield rare rewards in addition to DragonCash! (enchanted variants based on base element removed, now there's only one enchanted variant with no additional base element traits) *Every color of Rainbow Dragon has been discovered! PRISMATICAL! *Bug-squashing spells and PERFORMANCE-BOOSTING charms are hard at work! Check out the revamped Market and other UI tweaks! *Enjoy a CATERED DragonVale World experience with limited time personal events happening right in your park! And, of course, with great events come great PRIZES! *Cavern and Desert dragons removed. Desert, Cliff, and Soaring Dragons gone for good, and many dragons now have modified names, traits, earn rates, and skins *Locations removed. Replaced with new world map that no longer stores dragons *Guilds disabled |-| 1.3= Update 1.3.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.3.0' (17 June, 2016) *Meet the mysterious new Dragonsai Dragons with the power to attract Gems - FREE in Daily Reward Calendar, along with other exciting rewards *Enchanted Dragons now have a chance to yield rare rewards in addition to DragonCash in their habitats *All dragons now have collection goals and rewards for adding to your Dragonarium *Revamped Dragonarium showcases your dragon collection (and what you can try to collect next!) *New items to obtain from Gathering, which you can give to the Airship or sell at Silvia's Trading Post *Customize your dragon's appearances and abilities with spells, now purchasable with DragonCash *New and improved food system makes it easier to feed and level up your dragons *Smaller file size (under 100MB) for faster downloading *Spanish language translation now available |-| 1.2= Update 1.2.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.2.0' (12 May, 2016) *Wizards and witches hate the loading screen as much as you do, so we magicked a lot of them away! *New Gem boosts offer a treasure trove of deals! (Tap the Gem icon in your park to find Gem Boosts) *We cast a spell to give you 100% more awesome-looking dragon-hatching animations! *A spell of expandyness improved the number of frames per second! *Bugs squashed and overall performance enchanted with enhancements! |-| 1.1= Update 1.1.0 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Update 1.1.0' (13 April, 2016) *Sidewalks have made their way into DragonVale World! Lay out paths for your wizards and visitors to explore your park. *We added the ability to boost the experience you gain. *We fixed several issues where notifications were not properly displaying. *We have added file syncing. Now the wizards can send you content updates without having to download a new version. *We've also cast some anti-bug and gameplay improvement spells. *Update to iOS 9 for the best gameplay experience! |-| 1.0= Update 1.0.0 'Part 0' (16 November, 2015) *Philippines beta test release Update 1.0.2 __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Part 1' (21 January, 2016) The witches and wizards are whipping up all sorts of magical improvements to The Surface! Download the update today to explore an evolving DragonVale World. What’s been "abracadabra"ed? *3D camera rotation so you can witness the full glory of your dragons and park *Increased experience rewards for things like growing food, gathering, unlocking new park expansions, and more *Better gathering rewards for more compelling adventures into regions *Adjustments to breeding times and habitat DragonCash capacities *Increased food storage in every level of the Food Pantry *Bugs squashed and other under-the-hood improvements Stay tuned for more updates — the magic is brewing! 'Part 2' (Feb 3, 2016) Update 1.0.3 The witches and wizards are always looking for ways to improve DragonVale World! They’ve conjured up a magic called “data syncing” to improve the delivery of gameplay updates. It’s a well-known fact that magicfolk don't like bugs. They’ve been squashing all the bugs they can find in DragonVale World — and they thank you for your help in pointing them out! 'Part 3' (24 February, 2016) Update 1.0.4 The witches and wizards are at it again as they continue to find new ways to improve the game... *Performance is a top priority and we revamped the menus to make them faster! *New users will get a brand new tutorial! *Limited time deals are here to help you get all the dragons! *We never get tired of squashing bugs and have put extra effort into hunting those pesky bugs down for this release. 'Part 4' (21 March, 2016) Update 1.0.7 *Now there's a new way to explore the surface, the Arcane Airship! Fill daily Airship orders to earn experience and rewards. *New Gathering feature lets you target specific items to gather from Locations in the World Map. *Not sure what to do with your park? Check out the updated Goals feature! *Locations will now unlock based on your level - it's like magic! *We've also cast some anti-bug and gameplay improvement spells. *Update to iOS 9 for the best gameplay experience! Future Updates To the DragonVale World Wiki Users: *We do not know about what will be released in future updates. *We do not know when new dragons or other game content will be released. *We do not know when future updates will occur. *Information will only be posted once it has been released in the game.